User interfaces provide a way to present information and allow interactions between an application and a user. For example, the user interface may be implemented as a browser, a client application, and/or a graphical user interface. The user interface can be used to present data, enter data, and/or provide other interactions with an application. In the age of cloud-based applications, the user interface has become a primary mechanism for the user to interact with a backend application hosted at a server, such as a cloud server.